


Solo un rivale

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Solo un rivaleFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: imperial pairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt: PRINCE OF TENNIS Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Sogno eroticoParole: 182





	Solo un rivale

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Solo un rivale  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: PRINCE OF TENNIS Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Sogno erotico  
> Parole: 182

«È bellissimo».  
Quasi non riesci a credere che quella mano ti stia toccando, è una completamente irreale, ma tu sai benissimo che stai vivendo un altro dei tuoi sogni erotici. Quante volte Tezuka n’è stato il soggetto? Credo che tu n’abbia perso il conto facendone quasi ogni notte  
Il suo palmo si muove divinamente sulla tua erezione, ti masturba così passionalmente da convincerti della realtà delle cose: quella, purtroppo, è un’altra delle tue fantasie notturne Atobe, altrimenti da che mondo e mondo Tezuka Kunimitsu ti farebbe una cosa del genere?  
Sai benissimo che lui non è interessato a null’altro che al tennis. Alla fine ti considera solo un rivale, come probabilmente anche tutti gli altri giocatori.  
La sua mano continua a toccarti con abilità e in qualche modo tu ti lasci andare gettandoti nel pieno del tuo sogno, perché anche se non è reale, è l’unico modo per averlo vicino a te. Questo in qualche modo ti basta, o almeno hai intenzione di provarci.  
«Ah… Tezuka».  
Ti risveglia dal sonno con la consapevolezza che il capitano della Seigaku non sarà mai tuo.


End file.
